More Fun Comics Vol 1 7
Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor2_1 = | Desenhista2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Arte-Finalista2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Colorista2_1 = | Letrista2_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil2 = | TituloDaHistoria2 = Brad Hardy: "O Mago Negro, Parte 1" | TituloOriginal2 = Brad Hardy: "The Black Magician, Part 1" | Sinopse2 = O Mago Negro do Dre, na forma de uma cobra, está esmagando a vida de Brad enquanto Lorena, Kardos e Rei Naga observam. Em um movimento desesperado, Brad lança uma lança em Naga, perfurando-o através do braço. Naga grita e o mago retoma a forma humana ao som. Brad rapidamente aproveita e derruba o mago inconsciente. Ele, Lorraine e Kardos se preparam para lutar por seu caminho para a liberdade, mas o Mago se recupera rapidamente e os envolve em fogo mágico. | Aparicao2 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Lorraine Lewis * Príncipe Kardos, de Agharti Vilões: * Rei Naga, do Submundo * Mago Negro, do Dre ** Homens Ratos Outros Personagens: * Locais: * ** Caverna dos Morcegos Dourados Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor3_1 = Ken Fitch | Desenhista3_1 = Clem Gretter | Arte-Finalista3_1 = Clem Gretter | Colorista3_1 = | Letrista3_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil3 = | TituloDaHistoria3 = Don Drake no Planeta Saro: "Sacrifício no Muro do Mar" | TituloOriginal3 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Sacrifice at the Sea Wall" | Sinopse3 = Don, com sua arma de energia atômica, tenta resgatar uma donzela Zetruriana de se tornar um sacrifício para um horrível monstro marinho. | Aparicao3 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Betty Vilões: * Sacerdotes Zetrurianos Animais Estrangeiros: * Monstro Zetruriano Outros Personagens: * Pessoas Anãs de Zetruria ** Donzela Zetruriana Locais: * ** Zetruria Itens: * Pistola de Energia Atômica de Drake Veículos: * Nave Esfera de Don e Betty | Escritor4_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista4_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista4_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista4_1 = | Letrista4_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil4 = | TituloDaHistoria4 = No Rastro do Andarilho, Parte 5 | TituloOriginal4 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 5 | Sinopse4 = Capitão Grim e Holcomb estão atordoados ao ver os nativos inconscientes por uma força invisível. Mais tarde, mais nativos atacam Grim e sua equipe na fortaleza, e o prédio logo fica em chamas - com Grim preso no telhado ! | Aparicao4 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Holcomb ** Tripulação do Grim Vilões: * Nativos hostis Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Ilha dos Homens Desaparecidos Itens: * Veículos: * Veleiro de Grim | Escritor5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Desenhista5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Arte-Finalista5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Colorista5_1 = | Letrista5_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil5 = | TituloDaHistoria5 = Sandra do Serviço Secreto: "O Caso Gavoniano, Parte 7" | TituloOriginal5 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 7" | Sinopse5 = Em um carro em alta velocidade com três sequestradores, Sandra puxa uma arma, e quando o motorista se vira para trás para acariciá-la com uma chave inglesa, ela o mata. O carro bate em uma árvore. Sandra escapa do carro; os dois bandidos restantes estão mortos ou incapacitados. Ela corre a pé para onde Lothar e Reynolds estão sendo atacados e atira em um dos atacantes. Isso vira as mesas, e Lothar e Reynolds derrotam os atacantes restantes. Mas antes que eles possam sair de cena, um dos Gavonianos, apoiado por dois fuzileiros, dirige-se em um carro de funcionários e prende o trio. | Aparicao5 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Lothar * Reynolds Vilões: * Vários bandidos gavoanianos * Contagem Taurus ** seus soldados Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Desenhista6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Arte-Finalista6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colorista6_1 = | Letrista6_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil6 = | TituloDaHistoria6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow da China, Parte 7" | TituloOriginal6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 7" | Sinopse6 = Capturado pelos homens de Fang-Gow, Barry e Le Grand são carregados na lancha e levados para o barco misterioso, depois que o hidroavião é enviado para o fundo, com uma bomba. Trancados em um compartimento no navio maior, eles logo descobrem que Fang-Gow está espionando eles, quando ele conversa com eles através de uma pequena estátua de Buda. Mas quando eles se lançam em direção à estátua, o vilão escondido ativa uma lente que os banha em um raio misterioso. | Aparicao6 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * ** tripulação de hidroaviões ** tripulação de barco Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * Hidroavião * Lancha de Fang Gow * Navio de Fang Gow | Escritor7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Escritor7_2 = Raymond Perry | Desenhista7_1 = Raymond Perry | Arte-Finalista7_1 = Raymond Perry | Colorista7_1 = | Letrista7_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil7 = | TituloDaHistoria7 = Ivanhoe: "Episódio 7" | TituloOriginal7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 7" | Sinopse7 = Os companheiros, agora prisioneiros de Bracy e seus bandidos mascarados, são conduzidos através da floresta até Torquilstone, agora nas mãos de Front-de-Boeuf. Uma vez lá, eles estão separados, aguardando quaisquer planos que seus inimigos tenham guardado para eles. | Aparicao7 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * * Vilões: * Maurice de Bracy Outros Personagens: * Isaac de York * Rebecca * Athelstane Locais: * , Século 12 Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Desenhista8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Arte-Finalista8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colorista8_1 = | Letrista8_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil8 = | TituloDaHistoria8 = Bob Merritt: "O Avião Misterioso, Parte 3" | TituloOriginal8 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 3" | Sinopse8 = Enquanto Buzz e Shorty olham freneticamente, via Olho Elétrico, Bob pousa seu avião, tendo esgotado sua munição no duelo . Com o ex-patrono de Bob morto, as coisas parecem tristes - até que Bob se lembra de um telegrama de seu velho amigo em Seattle, oferecendo-se para contratar os garotos para encontrar um depósito de ouro perdido. Enquanto isso, em Seattle, Brandon envia o Prospector Jake para o leste, de trem, para se encontrar com Bob, mas Jake é trilhado pelo caminho e um membro de uma gangue perigosa se dirige para a reunião na casa de Jake. | Aparicao8 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Buzz * Shorty Vilões: * Chefe da Gangue ** Sua Gangue ** Imitador do Prospector Outros Personagens: * Brandon * Prospector Jake Locais: * ** Aeródromo de Merritt * Itens: * Olho Elétrico de Merritt Veículos: * Avião Misterios * Avião de Merritt | Escritor9_1 = John Patterson | Desenhista9_1 = John Patterson | Arte-Finalista9_1 = John Patterson | Colorista9_1 = | Letrista9_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil9 = | TituloDaHistoria9 = Skipper Hicks: "A Ilha Misteriosa, Parte 2" | TituloOriginal9 = Skipper Hicks: "The Mysterious Island, Part 2" | Sinopse9 = A tripulação da Mary Ann prepara-se para tentar navegar entre os perigosos redemoinhos para alcançar os mares que circundam várias ilhas montanhosas, isoladas há mais de cem anos. Eles conseguem, e são vistos pelo povo da Ilha de Gillyfish, que se preparam para sua chegada. | Aparicao9 = Personagens Principais: * Skipper Hicks Personagens Secundários: * Tripulação de Hicks ** Soupladle Jones Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Spongenose * Minnie * Nativos de Gillyfish Locais: * Den de Spongenose * Ilha de Gillyfish ** Castelo do alto da montanha * Redemoinhos circundantes Itens: * Veículos: * O navio a vapor de Hicks "Mary Ann" | Escritor10_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista10_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista10_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista10_1 = | Letrista10_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil10 = | TituloDaHistoria10 = Buckskin Jim: "Emboscada Indiana, Parte 7" | TituloOriginal10 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 7" | Sinopse10 = Alguns bravos índios furtivos sequestraram Mary Halliday do trem da carroça. Jim Kenyon e seus amigos entram na aldeia indígena, há uma briga; Jim encontra Mary e a liberta fugindo com ela. Os amigos de Jim fazem os índios fugirem. Mary está muito impressionada com Jim, e com seu constrangimento de menino. Eles voltam para o trem da carruagem. | Aparicao10 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * * Mary Halliday * Wagon Train Posse Vilões: * Índios Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Velho Oeste, ** Aldeia Indigena Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor11_1 = Stan Randall | Desenhista11_1 = Stan Randall | Arte-Finalista11_1 = Stan Randall | Colorista11_1 = | Letrista11_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil11 = | TituloDaHistoria11 = Slim Pickins: "A Casa Mal-Assombrada, Parte 3" | TituloOriginal11 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 3" | Sinopse11 = Slim tenta dormir na casa mal-assombrada, mas um gorila entra pela janela, joga-o para fora da cama e toma o lugar dele. Enquanto isso, duas criaturas fantasmas sobem a escada. Antes de chegarem à porta do quarto, Slim os ouve e se esconde no armário. As criaturas vestidas de branco correm e tentam assustar o ocupante da cama, mas ele é um gorila e bate as cabeças juntas. Eles estão nocauteados e Slim faz amizade com o gorila. | Aparicao11 = Personagens Principais: * Animais: * Pippo, gorila (ainda não nomeado) Vilões: * Dois fantasmas falsos Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Gloomdale ** Casa da Tia de Slim Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Desenhista12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Arte-Finalista12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Colorista12_1 = | Letrista12_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil12 = | TituloDaHistoria12 = O Professor, Cap. 3 | TituloOriginal12 = The Professor, Ch. 3 | Sinopse12 = Os ladrões fazem mais uma tentativa de obter a fórmula do professor. Seus detetives contratados tentam combatê-los, mas os ladrões prevalecem. Em cima da hora, Schniffer, o cão, ataca e os afugenta, e eles recuperam o documento enrolado dos ladrões. Mas, na verdade, é um mapa do Zazaland. O Professor então assegura aos detetives que a fórmula real permaneceu em segurança em seu cofre a prova de fogo o tempo todo. | Aparicao12 = Personagens Principais: * Professor Joshua Animal: * Schniffer (Cachorro) Vilões: * Três assaltantes Outros Personagens: * Schnooper, detetive particular * Schnatcher, detetive particular Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor13_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista13_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista13_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista13_1 = | Letrista13_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil13 = | TituloDaHistoria13 = Ao Longo da Linha Principal: "Trem de Circo" | TituloOriginal13 = Along the Main Line: "Circus Train" | Sinopse13 = Um leão solta-se de um comboio de circo e segue o seu caminho através dos carros até à locomotiva e prepara-se para atacar Ed e Jake! Com o trabalho em equipe, eles enganam o leão para perseguir Jake, em direção à frente do motor. À medida que a fera passa pela válvula de alívio do cilindro, Ed solta a válvula e a atinge com uma explosão de vapor quente de alta pressão. O leão sobrevive a esse encontro e corre pelo campo. | Aparicao13 = Personagens Principais: * Ed, engenheiro * Jake, bombeiro Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Red Island R.R., Linha Principal Itens: * Veículos: * locomotiva a vapor ** trem de circo | Escritor14_1 = Henry Kiefer | Desenhista14_1 = Henry Kiefer | Arte-Finalista14_1 = Henry Kiefer | Colorista14_1 = | Letrista14_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil14 = | TituloDaHistoria14 = Wing Brady: "Os Beduínos, Parte 7" | TituloOriginal14 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 7" | Sinopse14 = Naquela noite, os dois cativos beduínos escapam e matam seus dois guardas Legionários na saída. Eles atacam Wing e Slim, e há uma briga, na qual Slim é derrubado. Os beduínos roubam dois cavalos e fogem, perseguidos por Brady e alguns outros cavaleiros legionários. Os árabes escapam e são vigiados à distância por Wing, com binóculos. Slim chama a atenção de Wing para algo que os invasores já estão observando, uma caravana civil que se aproxima, com carga rica e algumas mulheres e crianças. | Aparicao14 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * ** Vilões: * Assaltantes Beduínos Outros Personagens: * Empresa de caravana civil Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Desenhista15_1 = Joe Shuster | Arte-Finalista15_1 = Joe Shuster | Colorista15_1 = | Letrista15_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil15 = | TituloDaHistoria15 = Henri Duval: "Resgatando o Rei, Parte 2" | TituloOriginal15 = Henri Duval: "Rescuing the King, Part 2" | Sinopse15 = Duval acompanha o rei e sua comitiva para uma pousada próxima e se oferece para ficar de guarda naquela noite. Mais tarde, alguém escala a parede para os aposentos do rei e Duval o persegue. Atacado por trás, ele ainda consegue virar a mesa sobre o bandido - mas não vê o parceiro de seu atacante se aproximando . | Aparicao15 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Rei Louis * Cecile Vilões: * Assassino * Cúmplice do assassino Outros Personagens: * Locais: * , Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor16_1 = Jerry Siegel | Desenhista16_1 = Joe Shuster | Arte-Finalista16_1 = Joe Shuster | Colorista16_1 = | Letrista16_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil16 = | TituloDaHistoria16 = Doutor Oculto: "O Vampiro Mestre, Parte 2" | TituloOriginal16 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 2" | Sinopse16 = Rose dispara balas de prata no vampiro, mas elas não afetam o monstro. Ainda assim, o vampiro desaparece em uma explosão ofuscante de luz antes que Oculto ou Rose possam tentar qualquer outra coisa. Vários dias depois, um jornal recebe uma carta do Vampiro Mestre, ameaçando transformar a cidade no local de caça de um vampiro se ele não receber US $ 100.000. A cidade se recusa a pagar, e o Vampiro Mestre cuida de sua ameaça. Entre as vítimas está a Sra. Amster, sequestrada de seu sanatório. A polícia recebe uma segunda carta do Vampiro Mestre, ordenando ao Doutor Oculto que vá sozinho a Lyndale Field à meia-noite. Ele vai e fuma um cigarro enquanto aguarda o próximo movimento do vilão. | Aparicao16 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Sander Amster Locais: * Sede da Policia * Lyndale Field Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor17_1 = Stan Randall | Desenhista17_1 = Stan Randall | Arte-Finalista17_1 = Stan Randall | Colorista17_1 = | Letrista17_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil17 = | TituloDaHistoria17 = Rambler Jim: "Fishy o Gangster, Part 3" | TituloOriginal17 = Rambler Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 3" | Sinopse17 = Velho Scratch questiona o vagabundo sobre os ferimentos de Jim, mas o vagabundo, chamando a si mesmo de Fishy Gill, aponta uma arma para ele. Jim acorda, pega uma panela e joga na cabeça de Gill. Gill solta a arma e o Velho Scratch aproveita a abertura e derruba Gill com um soco. | Aparicao17 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Fishy Gill Outros Personagens: * Velho Scratch Locais: * Sleepy Hollow Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor18_1 = W.C. Brigham | Desenhista18_1 = W.C. Brigham | Arte-Finalista18_1 = W.C. Brigham | Colorista18_1 = | Letrista18_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil18 = | TituloDaHistoria18 = "Pancho Villa, Parte 7" | TituloOriginal18 = "Pancho Villa, Part 7" | Sinopse18 = Pancho Villa se prepara para levar seus prisioneiros , Dolores e Don Miguel, para sua base montanhosa. Enquanto isso, Jack distrai os homens de Villa e os derruba. Enquanto Villa investiga o barulho, Jack passa pelo bandido e o tranca no porão, depois tira Dolores e Don Miguel da toca do bandido. A bordo de dois cavalos, eles galopam. Mas como o trio faz sua fuga, o cansaço de Don Miguel o alcança e ele cai do cavalo! | Aparicao18 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * * Vilões: * ** Sanchez ** Pedro Outros Personagens: * Locais: * , Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor19_1 = Ray Wardel | Desenhista19_1 = Ray Wardel | Arte-Finalista19_1 = Ray Wardel | Colorista19_1 = | Letrista19_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil19 = | TituloDaHistoria19 = Cristal Mágico da História: "No Egito Antigo, Parte 7" | TituloOriginal19 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 7" | Sinopse19 = As forças dos sacerdotes de Ammon-Re superam em muito o exército de Tutancâmon, e ele, Bobby e Binks são obrigados a fugir para a segurança da cidade. Cansado e com seus amigos enfrentando um cerco e fome, Bobby escorrega e sugere a ajuda de rádio. Os egípcios, não entendendo a palavra, acham que Bobby se ofereceu para sair disfarçado e foi pedir ajuda ao irmão de Tutancâmon. Sem saída alguma, Bobby e Binks se preparam para ir em uma missão da qual nunca poderão retornar. | Aparicao19 = Personagens Principais: * * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Sacerdotes de Ammon-Re ** Seu exercito Outros Personagens: * ** Seus cortesões e servos Locais: * , Século 26 A.C Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor20_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Escritor20_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Desenhista20_1 = Charles Flanders | Arte-Finalista20_1 = Charles Flanders | Colorista20_1 = | Letrista20_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil20 = | TituloDaHistoria20 = A Ilha do Tesouro: "Episódio 3" | TituloOriginal20 = Treasure Island: "Episode 3" | Sinopse20 = O cego exige ser levado para Billy Bones, que fica chocado ao vê-lo. O cego, Blind Pew, dá um pedaço de papel para Bones, e Bones, vendo uma mancha preta na página, tem um golpe súbito. Jim e sua mãe, vendo que Bones está morto, investigam o baú em seu quarto. Enquanto isso, o Blind Pew levantou uma multidão de piratas, que invadiram a pousada. Jim e sua mãe mal conseguem escapar com um pacote de papéis que encontraram no baú. | Aparicao20 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Viúva Hawkins * Dr. Livesey Vilões: * Bill Bones * Long John Silver * Blind Pew Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Costa ocidental da , meados do Século 18 ** Almirante Benbow Inn Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Desenhista21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Arte-Finalista21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Colorista21_1 = | Letrista21_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil21 = | TituloDaHistoria21 = Spike Spalding: "Príncipe de Patrania, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal21 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 5" | Sinopse21 = Spike, ainda em cativeiro, continua sua jornada para Patrania. Cansado de estar trancado no camarote, ele faz uma armadilha, na qual um vaso pesado cairá sobre a cabeça da pessoa que entrar na sala. Enquanto isso, no convés principal, Pincus sai de seu esconderijo e se esgueira em busca de algo para comer. Ouvindo alguém chegando, ele entra na primeira porta que encontra - que é o quarto de Spike. Pincus fica com o pé no peito, mas fica bem . | Aparicao21 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Pincus Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Philip de Patrania ** Seu tutor * Tio George * Tia Susan Locais: * No Mar * Patrania Itens: * Veículos: * Iate Patraniano | Escritor22_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Desenhista22_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Arte-Finalista22_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Colorista22_1 = | Letrista22_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil22 = | TituloDaHistoria22 = Pequena Linda: "Na Estrada, Parte 6, Sozinha no País Novamente" | TituloOriginal22 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 6, Alone in the Country Again" | Sinopse22 = Linda fugiu de casa e agora fugiu de sua amiguinha rica, Buddy, por causa da madrasta conspiradora de Buddy. Logo ela está cansada e com fome e tendo segundos pensamentos sérios, quando ela encontra um vagabundo que ensina como pegar peixe e cozinhá-los. Enquanto eles estão comendo peixe, um estranho armado aparece com a arma na mão e diz a eles para levantarem as mãos. | Aparicao22 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Buddy Vilões: * Madrasta de Buddy Outros Personagens: * Bill, vagabundo (ainda não nomeado) * Xerife local (ainda não identificado) Locais: * No país Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor23_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista23_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista23_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista23_1 = | Letrista23_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil23 = | TituloDaHistoria23 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey e os piratas, Parte 3" | TituloOriginal23 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 3" | Sinopse23 = Quando o Hornet desce do lado do navio pirata, derrubando-o quase completamente, a luta de Jack com o pirata é violentamente interrompida. O rapaz arranca-se das garras do pirata e nada para o Hornet, onde a tripulação lhe joga uma corda e o pesca para fora do mar, enquanto o navio pirata afunda sob as águas. Enquanto o Hornet retoma sua jornada em direção a Trípoli, o capitão ordena que Jack inspecione o porão, antes que eles prendam os piratas sobreviventes lá, mas quando Jack desce, ele ouve vozes ... | Aparicao23 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Capitão Smith (ainda não nomeado) ** Sua tripulação Vilões: * Piratas Outros Personagens: * Edward Preble Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * USS Hornet * Navio pirata Época: * | Escritor24_1 = Ken Fitch | Desenhista24_1 = Clem Gretter | Arte-Finalista24_1 = Clem Gretter | Colorista24_1 = | Letrista24_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil24 = | TituloDaHistoria24 = 2023: Super Policia: "Capitão Kiddlaw, Parte 7, No Alto das Colinas de Lava" | TituloOriginal24 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 7, High in the Lava Hills" | Sinopse24 = Rex e seus amigos são emboscados e capturados por Kiddlaw e seus homens. Enquanto estão subindo por uma estreita passagem de montanha, Axel, naturalmente, tropeça e cai de lado, levando sua guarda com ele. A corda conectando os dois obstáculos em uma rocha, salvando suas vidas, e Rex se voluntaria para descer e pegá-los. Rex alcança uma saliência, logo acima de sua posição, mas enquanto ele está arrumando uma corda para puxá-los, a borda começa a ceder! | Aparicao24 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Super Policia ** ** ** ** Drut Vilões: * ** sua gangue Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * | Notas = * Publicado por More Fun Magazine, Inc.. * Primeira edição sob novo título como . * Todos os recursos ainda têm um tamanho de pequeno ou menos. * O episódio de Jim Ramblin desta edição (por Randall ) é chamado de "Rambler Jim" no painel de título. * Última edição da arte de Charles Flanders em Ilha do Tesouro, substituída na edição seguinte por Sven Elven. * Também aparecendo nesta edição da More Fun Comics foram: ** Charley Fish, por Vincent Sullivan ** "Abaixo pelo córrego velho do moinho" (poesia ilustrada) por ** Fanny, por Vincent Sullivan ** Vôos Famosos: "400 Anos A.C Arquitas de Tarento", "Jacques Alexander Charles", e outros. Artigo ilustrado de não-ficção de Thor. ** Em Dias de Yore, faixa de preenchimento em estilo de jornal, sem créditos, na parte inferior da página da Buckskin Jim . ** Junior Funsters, (texto) porConnie Naar ** Pequena Linda, por Whitney Ellsworth, aparece duas vezes, na capa em uma tira autônoma, e em uma página interior, continuando a série de . ** Oscar (faixa de jornal sem créditos), também responde à "Quebra-página" da edição anterior. ** " " , por Al Stahl *** Última edição da DC Comics de Oswald o Coelho. *** Em 1942, a reprisou o personagem, com uma aparência muito diferente. ** , por Al Stahl ** "Puzzle Page", por Matt Curzon ** "Shavetail, Conclusão" (história de texto) por Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** "Esportes" (artigos de texto) por Joe Archibald | Curiosidades = * "Fang Gow of China" foi reimpresso na Cavalier Comics #2, publicada pela AW Nugent Publishing Co. em 1945. *O recurso Skipper Hicks mais tarde ficou conhecido como Skipper Ham Shanks, quando foi continuado na Comics Magazine. * Vincent Sullivan assina suas páginas no Charley Fish como "Vin". * Tom Cooper assina suas páginas no Rastro do Andarilho como "Mac Fergus". * Al Whitney assina suas páginas no Vôos Famosos como "Thor". * Jerry Siegel e Joe Shuster assinam Doutor Oculto como "Leger e Reuths". * A parte de Ivanhoe cobre os capítulos 19 a 22 do livro. Notavelmente omitido da adaptação de quadrinhos são várias cenas com Robin de Locksley, também conhecido como Robin Hood. * A parte da Ilha do Tesouro cobre a segunda metade do Capítulo 3 até o início do Capítulo 5. | Recomendado = | Links = * Leia O Caso Gavoniano, Parte 7 online. (em inglês) }}